1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion-engined setting tool for driving fastening elements in a constructional component and including a combustion chamber for combusting an oxidant-fuel mixture and having an inlet opening means and an outlet opening means for closing the inlet opening and the outlet opening of the combustion chamber, and a ventilator for generating a gas flow from the inlet opening through the combustion chamber and toward the outlet opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above have a combustion chamber in which a portion of the liquefied gas or another evaporated fuel is combusted, together with an oxidant such as, e.g., environmental air. In order to obtain as high as possible driving energy, it is important to evacuate flue gases out of the combustion space or the combustion chamber as completely as possible. To this end, according to the state of the art, e.g., ventilators are used, with which, after completion of a setting process, fresh air moves through the combustion chamber in order to rinse it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,722 discloses a combustion-engined setting tool having a combustion chamber for combusting a mixture of air and fuel gas and a ventilator arranged on the rear wall of the combustion chamber. The ventilator is driven by an electric motor that is supplied with electrical energy from batteries. The batteries are located in a holder which extends parallel to the nail receptacle in a magazine.
The drawback of this setting tool consists in that the setting tool has an increased weight due to the necessity to carry the necessary batteries or accumulator. The other drawback consists in the need to replace the battery when the electrical energy stored therein is exhausted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above and in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above and in which aeration of the combustion chamber is effected in a simple manner.